Conferencing, and in particular web-conferencing, includes a range of communication services. These communication services can include, meetings, seminars, educational broadcasts, collaborative communication sessions, and/or other communications that are established between communication devices across a network. Given the sheer number of communications involved and information exchanged in conferencing, organizing and managing the data associated with multi-party communication sessions can be a cumbersome and tedious manual task.